The present invention relates to a novel and useful design for a compartment that can be inserted and extracted from a dryer or can be factory installed.
Problems have occured with drying clothes that make the present invention a novel and useful idea such as the noise that occures when tennis shoes are placed in a dryer, tangling of hosiery with other items of clothing, damage to delicate fabrics. The afore mentioned items can be inserted into the Dryer Insert, Holder, Container compartment therefore eliminating the noise of tennis shoes banging against the dryer wall, or if articles of delicate clothing are placed into the compartment damage to the articles can be reduced and tangling of this clothing with other articles can be eliminated. Other items can be contained in the center compartment such as deodorants, fabric freshners, etc.
No attempt has been made to show systems that will perform the functions shown. No prior art shows a device that will separate articles interior to a dryer.
My invention is the only one that shows a multiplicity of dryer tub use by means of a singular or multiple tub dryer insert compartment that can easly be converted to a singular compartment by removal of said divider insert or a multiple compartment by insertion of said divider insert into said center compartment of the Dryer Insert, Holder, Container.
My invention is the only one that allows division of the dryer tub that can use a multiplicity of expandable rod mechanisms holding a center holder, container.